This application claims the priority of German application 197 35 819.5-22, filed in Germany on Aug. 18, 1997, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an arrangement for securing objects against a sliding in a cargo space of a motor vehicle, particularly of a passenger car.
From German Patent Document DE-PS 29 31 320 C2, an arrangement is known which has a cargo plate containing openings through which pin-shaped supporting elements project into the cargo space. In this case, on their underside facing the vehicle floor, the supporting elements are supported or prestressed into the active position by a compressible layer, which preferably consists of a foamed material. If an object is placed in an area of the cargo space on the supporting elements arranged there, because of the low compressibility of the foamed material, these supporting elements can be lowered into the openings of the cargo plate in the direction of the cargo space floor. As a result, the object rests on the lowered supporting elements and is surrounded laterally by the adjoining, not loaded supporting elements and is form-lockingly secured by them against a sliding.
In the case of the cargo space equipped with the known arrangement, during the loading of the cargo space, the object to be secured must be placed or deposited precisely at the point in the cargo space where it is to be located during the transport. A subsequent shifting, for example, for a better utilization of the space, will no longer be possible because the object is secured against a sliding by the known arrangement immediately after being placed or deposited. However, in many passenger car models, the whole trunk floor is not directly accessible from above; for example, the area adjoining the back seats is always covered by a rear window shelf. In addition, heavier objects are normally first deposited farther in the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle on the trunk floor and are then pushed toward the front. After the installation of the known arrangement, this will no longer be possible. The trunk space can therefore no longer be optimally utilized.
From German Patent Document DE 37 38 762 A1, an anti-sliding device on a depositing surface is known which has an elastic mat with naps which are directed upward in a spaced manner. A supporting plate with a smooth surface and passage openings for the naps of the plate is arranged on the mat and can be vertically adjusted between a loading or unloading position and a securing position. The supporting plate is lifted by an adjusting device into its loading and unloading position beyond the naps and is lowered into its securing position such that the naps, projecting from the surface of the supporting plate through the passage openings, protect the objects deposited on the naps and by means of their adhesive effect, secure them against shifting.
In contrast to the above-described securing of luggage, in which the objects deposited in the cargo space are laterally surrounded by the supporting elements adjoining them and are form-lockingly secured by them, the securing in the case of the known anti-slide device is based only on the adhesive friction established between the naps and the objects deposited on them. However, this adhesive friction can be overcome during a relatively fast cornering by the vehicle. In addition, the achievable luggage securing effect depends significantly on the surface condition of the pieces of luggage deposited in the cargo space.
The present invention relates to the problem of further developing an arrangement of the initially mentioned type such that the security of the objects deposited on it can be improved, particularly during the transport.
According to the invention, this problem is solved by means of an arrangement for securing objects against a sliding in a cargo space of a motor vehicle comprising supporting elements which are arranged approximately perpendicularly to a cargo space floor and can be adjusted approximately perpendicularly to the cargo space floor between a lifted active position and a lowered passive position, and a cargo plate which extends approximately in parallel to the cargo space floor and has openings which can each be penetrated by respective ones of the supporting elements, and a lifting device by means of which a relative movement between the cargo plate and the supporting elements which extends approximately perpendicularly to the cargo space floor can be carried out, wherein, in a first end position of this relative movement corresponding to a loading position, the ends of the supporting elements facing the cargo space situated in their active position ending approximately flatly with a top side of the cargo plate facing the cargo space, and wherein, in a second end position corresponding to a securing position, the supporting elements in their active position extending through the opening respectively assigned to them into the cargo space and being in each case lowerable by means of a load applied to the end facing the cargo space to the top side of the cargo plate into their passive position and ending approximately planely with the cargo plate.
The invention is based on the general idea of adjusting all supporting elements relative to the cargo plate such for the loading that an approximately plane surface is formed on the top side of the cargo plate facing the cargo space, which surface can be loaded in a normal manner. For securing the objects placed or deposited on the cargo space floor or the cargo plate, a relative movement is again carried out between all supporting elements and the cargo plate, in which case, in the areas of the cargo plate not covered by the cargo objects, the supporting elements can penetrate these areas and frame the objects laterally and secure them against shifting. In contrast, the supporting elements arranged in the areas covered by the objects are stressed axially from above during the relative movement by the weights of the objects and, as a result, are adjusted into their passive position. Even after the conclusion of the relative movement, the supporting elements below the cargo, because of the stressing, will essentially still end approximately flatly with the cargo plate.
In order to carry out this movement of the supporting elements relative to the cargo plate or of the cargo plate relative to the supporting elements, a lifting device is provided according to the invention.
In a preferred embodiment of the arrangement, a floor plate is provided which extends approximately in parallel to the cargo space floor and on which the supporting elements are in each case fastened on their end facing away from the cargo space, wherein the cargo plate is fixed relative to the cargo space floor in the cargo space, and wherein the floor plate can be adjusted relative to the cargo plate by means of the lifting device. Thus, a floor plate carrying the supporting elements is arranged in the cargo space in an adjustable manner with respect to the cargo plate. By means of this embodiment, even in the case of a fully loaded cargo plate, only relatively low forces must be applied by the lifting device to the floor plate in order to adjust the latter.
An alternative embodiment can be developed at lower expenditures and therefore at lower cost, wherein the cargo plate can be adjusted relative to the cargo space floor by the lifting device. In addition, in the case of this variant, the arrangement according to the invention has a slightly larger cargo volume available when the cargo plate is in its securing position in which it is lowered with respect to the cargo space floor.
In order to further develop the arrangement according to the invention in a particularly space-saving manner, each supporting element is fastened by means of its end facing away from the cargo space on the cargo space floor or on a carrier plate situated thereon. Thus, supporting elements can be fastened directly on the cargo space floor. An alternative embodiment, in which the supporting elements are fastened on an additional carrier plate, makes it possible to prefabricate the arrangement as a uniform assembly which can be installed completely, particularly subsequently, in the cargo space.
A particularly low-cost further development of the arrangement according to the invention provides a lifting device with a manually operable lever which causes the relative movement between the cargo plate and the supporting elements. The suggested activating lever is preferably arranged on the end of the trunk or the cargo space of a passenger which is in the rear in the driving direction.
Preferred embodiments of the arrangement according to the invention are characterized in that (i) each supporting element has a telescopic construction so that an area of the supporting element facing away from the cargo space floor can be bidirectionally adjusted between the lifted active position and the lowered passive position; (ii) each supporting element is prestressed by means of spring devices into its active position; and (iii) each supporting element comprises two cup-shaped half shells, of which one is fastened by means of its axially closed end on the cargo space floor, on the carrier plate or on the floor plate, and the other projects by means of its axially closed end into the pertaining opening in the cargo plate or projects through it, the half shells being fitted into one another on their axially open ends and being axially slidable with respect to one another, and a pressure spring arranged between the half shells and supported on the inside on the axially closed ends of the half shells prestressing the half shells and the supporting element into the active position. Having these characteristics, the supporting elements are very compact so that they require as little space as possible in their passive position. Thus, the arrangement according to the invention reduces the cargo space only insignificantly. In addition, the fastening on the cargo space floor, on the carrier plate or on the floor plate may be constructed to be relatively rigid so that the supporting elements can absorb relatively high forces also in a small number in order to secure objects in the cargo space.
In a further development of the arrangement according to the invention it is provided that carrier elements are arranged between the supporting elements, which carrier elements are fastened on the cargo space floor, on the carrier plate or on the floor plate and against which the cargo plate comes to rest in the securing position. Thus, the lifting device can be relieved during the transport because, in the securing position, all carrying forces can be absorbed by the suggested carrying elements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.